1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas treating apparatus for removing a solvent from a treatment-object gas containing the solvent, and more particularly to a gas treating apparatus of the above-noted type comprising: an adsorptive member having a material capable of adsorbing the solvent contained in the object gas and capable also of desorbing the adsorbed solvent through a high-temperature recycling air; a conveying device for holding the adsorptive member and conveying the same from an adsorbing section where the treatment-object gas is introduced to a desorbing section; and a recycling gas supplying device for supplying the high-temperature recycling air for solvent desorption to the adsorptive member positioned in the desorbing section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional gas treating apparatus of the above-described type, if such troubles occur as to accidentally stop the recycling air supplying device or the conveyor device, this may lead to a dangerous fire due to an abnormal temperature rise in and consequently a spontaneous combustion of the adsorptive member. More specifically, if the adsorptive member contains e.g. activated carbon, adsorbed but yet undesorbed solvent such as ketone causes an oxidation reaction on the adsorptive member located in the vicinity of the desorbing section and heated to a high temperature by the recycling air. Then, with gradual accumulation of this reaction heat, there occurs such an abnormal temperature rise in the adsorptive member, which temperature rise eventually results in the spontaneous combustion of the same. The conventional gas treating apparatuses of this kind have thus far failed to provide any effective safety means capable of precluding occurrence of such abnormal temperature rise.